


Hurricane Monica

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gallavich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Ian, Hurt Ian, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Ian, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian explains to Mickey who Monica is and why they call her "Hurricane Monica."





	Hurricane Monica

Ian and Mickey had just got done banging when they sat down together in the abandoned building and opened up some beers.  
Mickey had pulled a mattress from a thrift store over to their spot and Ian got some cheap sheets for it, it was dirty and dingy but it was theirs and they cherished their private moments together.

It was the time of year that Ian hated, when Monica would decide to randomly show up and ruin everyone lives, that time of year.   
Ian was being more adamant about having sex so Mickey knew something was up and he genuinely cared about Ian even if he didn’t always show it.   
Mickey took a long drag of his cigarette before passing it to Ian, “so man what’s been going on?”  
Ian pretended to be confused by the question, knowing damn right what Mickey was referring to.  
“You wanna get on me like every day, every few hours” Mickey laughed like it was obvious, knowing Ian probably just wanted him to say that out loud.   
“I didn’t know wanting to fuck you was a crime” Ian scoffed as he passed the cigarette back to Mickey.

“Come on” Mickey looked over at Ian as he blew smoke out of the side of his mouth “I know you Gallagher.”  
Ian knew Mickey was right, and having Mickey look at him with his blue eyes wasn’t helping either.   
“Monica” Ian mumbled, knowing he was going to have to get this conversation over with eventually or Mickey wouldn’t stop asking.   
Mickey smirked “See? Was that so hard?”  
Ian just shook his head as he drank the rest of his beer, standing up before throwing the bottle across the abandoned building.

Mickey thought pretty deep before speaking “Now who’s Monica?”  
“Mother” Ian mumbled as he sat back down beside Mickey, opening his hand for Mickey to pass him another beer. Mickey opened the beer before giving it to Ian.  
“No shit Gallagher, you’ve never talked about her” Mickey seemed impressed, normally Ian told him everything, or so he thought.   
“Yeah there are many reasons for that” Ian hiccupped, as he was obviously drinking to get drunk and drinking way too fast.   
“Slow down Red” Mickey grabbed the beer from Ians hand and put it beside him opposite of Ian.  
“Tell me about Monica” Mickey eyed Ian who was obviously having a hard time opening up about his mom, which was odd because normally Mickey struggled about things, not Ian. 

Ian looked over at Mickey, surprised that Mickey wanted to get deep with him for a moment.  
Ian was most surprised that Mickey took the one opportunity to be deep with him that Ian wished he wouldn’t but he wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to be close to Mickey.  
So instead Ian sighed before standing up in front of Mickey and going on a rant.

“Monica is my deadbeat mother who left my older sister in charge to take care of five kids. When I was a little kid she came home high off of acid, and ate all the bars of soap in the bathroom, I was five. When I was seven she came home and beat Frank with a baseball bat in our front yard because she thought he stole money from her wallet. I mean he probably did but that’s a bit extreme don’t you think? For you to beat the shit out of your husband in front of your kids? I had never seen so much blood Mick.”

Mickey nodded as he waited for Ian to continue.

“When I was nine she came home, on my birthday and I was so hopeful that she remembered but she came home because her drug dealer kicked her out. She didn’t even tell me happy birthday, she slept that entire day before selling her pills and leaving again.” Ian gulped knowing that there were worse stories to share. 

“I was eleven years old the first time I ever saw a syringe in my house. Fuck that, not even in my house, inside my mother’s arm” Ian winced as he had a flashback of that night. 

Mickey didn’t know what to say, he had Terry as a father so he understood where Ian was coming from. 

“To top all of that off, when Liam was born she left. Liam was two months old, and Fiona had to become a mother because who was going to do it? Frank?” Ian scoffed at that idea as he sat back down next to Mickey trying to catch his breath. 

“That’s why we call her hurricane Monica” Ian laughed as if it was obvious although Mickey looked confused.  
“Because she comes and goes and when she comes she fucks up everything in her path” Ian sighed.

Mickey handed Ian the pack of cigarettes he had in his pocket “here you need these more than I do.”  
Ian smiled knowing this was Mickeys way of being comforting “today” Ian joked as he nudged Mickeys shoulder.

“Yeah, today” Mickey agreed as he nudged Ian back with a smile.


End file.
